fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-43281069-20191124042746
On another note, here are the Battle for the Future sections for the remaining girls (feel free to edit them and add more details if you think of any): Jou: Separated from the others after Black Hole’s attack, Jou turned her attention to helping the people caught up in the chaos. She found Haruka there tending to an injured child, greeting her old friend and offering her assistance. Suddenly, they saw a squad of Asteroids headed their way. Rising to her feet, Jou smiled and handed Haruka the Cure Flora card, saying “A queen’s duty is to protect her subjects is it not?” The two transformed and fought together in perfect sync, even improvising their own combination attack using Jou’s Midnight Breaker with Haruka’s Floral Tourbillon. Afterwards, Jou went on ahead saying she knows Haruka can become a princess everyone can be proud of and hopes she can live up to her example (even bowing and calling her “your highness”, which embarrassed Haruka quite a bit). Hikari: Worried about Mio and the others, Hikari made her way through the occupied city. She spotted Mina trapped in a building with swarms of Asteroids trying to break down the door. Determined to save her sister, Hikari began to fight her way through the crowd, forgetting to even transform first. She was jumped from behind but the Asteroid was felled by a brick to the head. Yayoi of the Smile team was there, flashing Hikari a peace sign she told her that if she was going to do something crazy she might as well have some help. Hikari agreed, tossing her the Cure Peace card. The two girls transformed with Hikari then transforming again into Cure Milky. Bombarding the Asteroids with a double dose of electricity the two managed to clear them out. They found Mina whose fear was instantly replaced by delight upon finally meeting one of her personal idols. Yayoi gave Mina an autographed copy of her manga and promised Hikari she’d look out for her. Hikari thanked her and left to find the others. Saya: Using her broom to scout for her friends from the air, Saya happened to spot Mirai and Riko protecting a family from a Negatone Dark Matter (they were also at slightly less of a disadvantage than their fellow Cures as while they couldn’t transform they could still use basic magic). Saya managed to get their attention, throwing down the Cure Miracle and Cure Magical cards. She then proceeded to leap off her broom, transform in mid air, and land in front of them, using Mint Shield to protect them and the people from some falling debris. Riko commented that Saya seemed a lot stronger than before. Saya smirked and said the show’s just begun. The Maho Girls transformed with Saya even joining them as Cure Felice, the trio finishes off the monster using Extreme Rainbow. Afterwards Riko admits that Saya’s grown up a bit and would consider taking her on as a student when all this was over. Overjoyed, Saya hugged her idol and ran off ahead, promising them a performance they’ll never forget. Maya: Searching for her friends Maya suddenly saw an Asteroid fall out of an alleyway, Erika latched onto it and gnawing on its head. Erika greeted Maya for the first time and asked her to lend a hand, snagging back the Cure Marine card in the process. Excited to have her powers back, Erika proceeded to go nuts on an approaching crowd of Asteroids, blowing them away with a variety of attacks. Maya was a bit unsure what to think about all this but tried to keep up as best she could, even transforming into Cure Blossom. They finished off the group with Floral Power Fortissimo. Erika pumped her fists in victory, clapping Maya on the back and saying she was pretty good for a newbie and reminded her a lot of Tsubomi. Insisting on holding onto her powers for a bit longer Erika then sent a slightly confused Maya on her way.